1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical device for use in a minimally invasive surgical procedure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical portal device adapted and configured to receive surgical instruments therein, and to reposition the distal ends of the surgical instruments that are placed through the surgical portal device.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin. As compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, smaller incisions result in less trauma to the patient. By reducing the trauma to the patient, the time required for recovery is also reduced. Generally, the surgical procedures that are performed through small incisions in the skin are referred to as endoscopic. If the procedure is performed on the patient's abdomen, the procedure is referred to as laparoscopic. Throughout the present disclosure, the term minimally invasive is to be understood as encompassing both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices (e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies) or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gas is used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal is desirable so as to inhibit the escape of the insufflation gases and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical site. In response to this, various access devices with sealing features are used during the course of minimally invasive procedures to provide an access for surgical objects to enter the patient's body. Each of these devices is configured for use through a single incision or a naturally occurring orifice (i.e. mouth, anus, or vagina) while allowing multiple instruments to be inserted through the device to access the working space beyond the device, generally an internal body cavity.
During procedures employing multiple surgical instruments through a single incision access device, it is advantageous to determine the position of the end effectors relative to each other and/or relative to a fixed reference point. This is desirable when one or more of the instruments includes an end effector that is articulable relative to the surgical instrument. Identifying the position of each end effector relative to the other end effectors and/or a common reference point is advantageous during a surgical procedure.
Some disadvantages of minimally invasive procedures include a lack of direct visualization of the surgical site and reduced dexterity of instruments, as compared to traditional open surgeries.
One surgical technique used to increase the ability of the surgeon to visualize and access critical anatomy is triangulation. Triangulation is a principle in which the positioning of the surgical instruments may be determined by having known initial positions of the instruments with respect to a given point, e.g., another device or instrument, and tracking the change in position from that initial position. One method of triangulation involves holding surgical instruments so that their tips form the apex of an imaginary triangle. By knowing the initial positions of surgical instruments with respect to a given point and by tracking the change in position, the coordinates of the surgical instruments are determinable.
One example, as disclosed by US Patent Application Pre-Grant Publication US2005/0234294, uses an articulating element disposed near a distal region and pivotally coupled to hinges by linkages.
Another example, as disclosed by US Patent Application Pre-Grant Publications US2007/0167680 and US2008/0051631, uses a rod connected to linking members which spread a set of arm members containing surgical devices apart when the rod is actuated.
Another example, as disclosed by US Patent Application Pre-Grant Publication US2008/0188868, uses a collar, a wedge, a balloon or bands to help maintain a divergence between the surgical devices.
Yet another example, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,318,013; 5,395,367; and 5,511,564, uses an actuator including an articulated linking comprising a pair of arms pivotably connected to a push rod and to shafts of respective grasping forceps to enable relative spreading of the grasping forceps from a straightened or mutually parallel configuration to a spread use configuration.
In conventional minimally invasive surgical procedures, triangulation is achieved through insertion of multiple instruments through multiple openings. In most minimally invasive surgical procedures through a single incision, straight and rigid surgical instruments are inserted through a single incision. To control the instruments, a surgeon often crosses his hands. The lack of triangulation makes visualization and access of critical anatomy potentially difficult.
Furthermore, the placement of multiple instruments through a single incision increases the potential of interference among those instruments. It would be advantageous to space those instruments apart within the surgical site, without necessitating a larger incision.
Consequently, a continuing need exists for improved minimally invasive surgical devices.